wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Profmcdocism
Profmcdocism isn't a religion nor is it a cult, it is a state of mind. It is a very simple thing to comprehend at it's simplest and more than Stephen Hawking could understand at it's most complicated points. Be careful if you are a complete retard. Why do you care? If you don't, then you suck. It is terrific. No, forget that, it is Colbertific. But seriously, the state of mind called profmcdocism is absolutly amazing. To obtain this state of mind, all you have to do is act similar to Stephen Colbert, but with your own twist on it. Prof. McDoc doesn't have a twist on it and that is his twist. See, told ya that it is hard to comprehend. One of the requirements is to just assume that you are awesome. Once you do that, it becomes so much easier. After that, always assume that you're wright. Don't bother checking "facts", they don't come from the gut anyway. Once you do that, just tell everyone that they like you, and if they deny it, invade them. That is why The Greatest President Ever is such a success. It is as simple as that, at first. Complicated Junk One requirement to aquire this SOM (State Of Mind) is to be "original". Don't take that to seriously, though. Originality can be as simple as one difference(remixing doesn't count as originality). Most importantly, don't listen to anyone else. If they tell you that you're wrong, tell them you are wright, even if you realize you aren't. If they still say you are wrong, kick them in the nuts. That is how you can maintain this SOM. Here is just a quick warning, you WILL be faced with alot of opposition. Don't bother with them, though. Instead, try to convert them. If everyone was this way, no one would ever be wrong, sad, hurt, or other bad stuff. Inversley, if not enough people have aquired this SOM, it can be catastrophic. Luckily, Prof. McDoc has an ego to more than make up for the lack of people, for now. But who know's how long that will last? Prof. McDoc says "It will last for 1000000 more years." That is a perfect example of profmcdocism. Amazing, isn't it. Examples For those of you that weren't satisified with the above information, we will provide you with these examples: # People like to point out that Republicans like to "flip-flop" or "waffle", well you know who else liked to do that? Jesus. That's right, Jesus. He once said "...turn the other cheek", but also said "An eye for an eye...". See, point proved. # I don't have any ideas for this one, but by providing this example and saying that I have no ideas, I am proving that I have aquired this state of mind. # This is the best one so far. Check this out: ::: 2+2=fish Where fish is neither a number or a potentially delicious animal, but an abstract thought that stems from the State Of Mind explained above. This formula holds true for anything. Don't argue, anything. Profmcdocists *Prof. McDoc *Wiggles *That One Guy *Captian John *J-Dog *Stephen Colbert *The Greatest President Ever *Schef-da-deaf *Dork Vader Join Up Feel free to add your name above if you think you make the grade, so to speak. All that have the SOM needed are welcome. If not, try following the guidelines up above. If you have any trouble, just join the Colbert Loyalists. It is easy. Don't get me wrong, though. this isn't recruiting, just a suggestion.